Great Valley Rescue
by JudgmentDragon25
Summary: It started out as a usual day for everyone in the Great Valley, till Cera meets a very special threehorn, and fell in love. She never felt so happy to met someone like Johnny. But it doesn't last till a villain makes a scene in this romance. Will the crew stop this villain from taking over the Great Valley?


**Welcome, my fellow readers, to a new story that I'm attempting to make, courtesy of an very old request from someone who wanted me to do this. When I read the scenes that DarthWill3 put, which he's the one who requested and wrote the scenes and ideas, it reminded me of a certain movie that I think you guys may recognize. Let's just say, this guy, is a bit of a western guy. You'll see what happens in this story. I'm still going to do the Spyro the Dragon story, I'm not stopping that at all. Just trying to think what happens next in the scene. So until then, hope you guys enjoy this romantic story of sort, and let's get to it.**

* * *

Millions of years ago, there was a time on planet Earth, where before humans, animals and technology ruled the planet, there was different species who used to rule the planet.

They are the dinosaurs. The dinosaurs are prehistoric giant reptiles that populated the planet. There are two different kinds of dinosaurs in this world-herbivores that are known as "Flatteeth," or in other words "Plant eaters." And there is a second one called "Sharpteeth," which prey on other dinosaurs.

But there is one place that protects all the dinosaurs from these kinds of Sharpteeth, in a place that's known as the Great Valley, where it is also home to our seven favorite characters: Littlefoot the Longneck, Cera the Threehorn, Ducky the Swimmer, Petrie the Flyer, Spike the Spiketail, Ruby the Fast Runner, and Chomper the Sharptooth. Chomper is indeed a Sharptooth, but he's different than the other Sharpteeth. Chomper was actually found by Littlefoot and the others years ago. Since that day, Chomper changed and became the nicest Sharptooth. He one day dreamed of having the dinosaurs getting along together.

The Great Valley is a wondrous place where all the Flatteeth lived together and shared the food. But one day, that was all about to change when a certain threat would reveal itself to the inhabitants of this land.

All the gang were playing "Pass the Seed" and when the seed came Cera's way, she went after it. "I've got it!" she called, backing away from the others. "I've got it, I've got it!"

She was fixated on catching the seed that she didn't even look where she was going. She bumped into someone and they both tumbled down the hill, disappearing from the others' view.

"Hey," said Littlefoot. "Where'd Cera go?"

Groaning after that collision, Cera and this stranger she just ran into (literally) apologized for the whole accident, each insisting it was his/her fault. Then, when she sees who this new guy is, she can only freeze. There, she stood face-to-face with a young male threehorn about her age. The young threehorn boy's name is Johnny. He has bright blue eyes staring down at Cera, and has beige skin on his body, which is something that a threehorn's skin is rarely seen outside the Great Valley. He freezes too, as it obviously appears.

During this moment of love at first sight, Cera lowers her eyelids and gives a rather feeble smile. This threehorn boy simply blushed and didn't know what to say to Cera.

"Cera!" Littlefoot spoke when he and his others arrived. "Are you okay?" He looked at Cera who's dazed in a love trance at the newcomer. "Oh, hi there. Didn't see you there."

"Nah, it's fine," the threehorn boy spoke up in an assurance. "I just had an accident with your friend here. And I'm… kinda new at this valley."

"Well, it's really nice to meet you," replied Chomper.

The stranger looked Chomper with a surprised look. "Is that a Sharptooth?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," Ducky said with a nod. "This is Chomper; he is our friend. He was hatched by us, and now he is living here."

Littlefoot looks at the boy with an assured look and a chuckle. "Don't worry, Chomper's nice."

Chomper nodded. "Yeah, it's not every day that you get to meet a nice Sharptooth."

"Especially a Sharptooth that you're lucky to accept as a little brother," added Ruby, wrapping an arm around Chomper. "And this Sharptooth is my lucky little brother."

The Sharptooth hatchling's cheeks turned red. "Ruby…"

The threehorn boy looked unsure, yet seemed to be warming to the idea. "I guess you're right about that." He smiled and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm Johnny."

A smile came across the young longneck's face. "Hi. I'm Littlefoot. And these are my other friends, Ruby, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, and Cera."

Cera, still in a trance, could only say "Hi."

Chomper raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Cera? Hello... Cera..."

Cera shook her head, snapping herself out of the trance. "Huh? What?" She blinked. "Whatcha say, Chomper?"

Johnny was smiling to see some new friends, especially with a young Sharptooth. Before they could all play together, however, they're interrupted by a slightly older voice.

"Hey, Johnny!"

"Oh, great," Johnny groaned. "It's Fredo…"

Fredo's skin on his body has the accent of greyish-brown, and his appearance is considered a bit scrawny, and has dark blue eyes, and he's Johnny's big brother. When Fredo stepped up, he saw Littlefoot and the others with Johnny. "Oh great. More for me to babysit. Guess it's my lucky day for my first week at the Great Valley..." He sighed heavily before turning to his little brother. "Well, come on, squirt! Dad says I have to watch you, and man, this is really killing me!"

"But I was just in the middle of making new friends!" protested Johnny.

"They can wait. We're on a pretty tight schedule here."

Cera seemed to a bit defensive toward the new kid in the block. She stood up, and glared at Fredo. "Hey," she snapped. "You don't have to be so bossy to Johnny!"

Fredo then gave a smirk when he saw Cera. "Oh, ho, ho, ho, Johnny. I think this must be your lucky day."

The kids looked at Fredo in confusion. "Huh?"

Johnny became suspicious. "What are you talking about, Fredo?"

"Oh, nothing," answered Fredo, smugly. "You probably wouldn't believe me. Now come on, we gotta go now. Dad's not gonna wait any longer." Fredo then walked off, making Johnny sigh sadly, and follow him. It looked like he would have to come and play tomorrow.

Then, as the brothers and the gang parted, Johnny and Cera slipped silently away and briefly meet up minutes later. There was a lot they both wanted to say to each other, but there didn't seem to be much time for all of it.

"So I... take it you're here as well to see me?" asked Johnny cautiously.

"Of course I am," said Cera with a smile. "I've always wanted to meet a Threehorn outside of my family."

After a brief silence, Johnny spoke again. "Anyway, thanks for trying to stand up to my brother. And sorry about him, he's a bit competitive and snobby sometimes. You know how relatives are."

Cera scoffed. "Tell me about it."

"Uh, listen. I was wondering if you can give me a tour of the Great Valley tomorrow."

Cera became a bit surprised by this, but smiled at the nice offer that Johnny had made for her. "Sure."

"Johnny! Let's go! Dad's waiting!"

"Coming, Fredo!" Johnny looked at Cera with excitement. "Great. See you later!" he shouted, as he ran off to join his brother.

Cera meekly spoke again in a love trance once again. "Yeah," she sighed happily. "See you later, Johnny..."

"Cera?" Littlefoot's voice called out from a distant.

Cera snapped out of it once again. "Uh, coming!" And she raced off like a shot.

* * *

**Well guys, that's it for this first chapter of love, where the prideful young Threehorn girl finds her love at first sight, Johnny. Kinda glad Cera tried to stand up to Frodo in this story, and we'll have to see what happens. So, what do you guys think of the first chapter? Let me know about it, and I'll see you guys the next time I post this story. Bye-bye!**


End file.
